Raison et Sentiments
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: La raison et même le devoir ordonnaient à Hermione d'épouser Ron. Oui mais voilà, ses sentiments n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette idée... HG&SR
1. Chapter 1

_Et me revoilà sur ce site après une très longue période et je me sens aussi peu en confiance que quand j'ai posté ma première fic… _

_Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à l'écrire après avoir délaissé l'écriture pendant si longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, elle rencontrera quelques lecteurs ^^. _

_Les deux chapitres de cette fanfiction sont déjà écrit (sur papier), je pense poster le prochain d'ici une semaine._

_Petit message perso de remerciement pour Mariion, ma bêta préférée qui vous permet de lire ce chapitre avec moins de fautes et moins d'incohérence ^^ Son profil est dans mes favos, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil :)._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Rien dans tout le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, je n'écris que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre j'espère. Evidemment je ne touche pas l'ombre d'un centime pour cette histoire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione détailla son reflet dans le miroir, cherchant ce qui pouvait encore être amélioré. Elle avait réussi à maitriser ses cheveux en un chignon lâche dont s'échappaient quelques mèches. Son maquillage était discret mais cela lui convenait, elle ne tenait pas à ressembler à un épouvantail. Restait la robe. Là, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était la robe que Molly Weasley avait portéle jour de son mariage et si toutes les nouvelles épouses Weasley étaient parvenues à y échapper, Hermione, dans un moment de faiblesse avait accepté de la mettre pour son propre mariage. Et ce n'était pas à quelques minutes de la cérémonie qu'elle allait pouvoir changer d'avis. Et sa future belle-mère avait eu l'air si heureux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à la décevoir une fois qu'elle avait compris l'ampleur de son choix. Pourtant, même Ginny avait refusé de porter cette… chose pleine de taffetas et surchargée de perles.

Avec un soupir de résignation, elle se baissa pour enfiler ses chaussures, seuls éléments de sa tenue qu'elle avait pu choisir. Alors que Hermione se battait avec la lanière de son escarpin droit, le son caractéristique d'une transplanation se fit entendre derrière elle. La jeune femme ne leva même pas la tête, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne… Une personne qui venait toujours sans prévenir mais qui savait toujours où elle était et si elle était seule, bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment il faisait**.** Une personne qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter aujourd'hui, dans cette tenue. Elle décida donc de l'ignorer dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne de lui-même qu'elle n'était pas disponible. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination de son visiteur qui égalait sans peine la sienne. Il finit par se racler la gorge pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas disposé à se laisser ignorer plus longtemps. Sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas contre lui, Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et lui accorda un faible sourire.

« Bonjour Professeur, le salua-t-elle.

-Je ne suis plus professeur. »

C'était presque un rituel entre eux. Au début, c'était juste parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'appeler autrement et ensuite, l'habitude et l'envie de le contrarier avaient fait le reste.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la tenue dont elle était vêtue.

« Je dérange, peut-être ? demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie de sarcasme.

-Si peu, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Il ne venait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui après tout, c'était elle qui s'était engagée à le soutenir pour se lancer dans sa nouvelle vie lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé bien des années plus tôt. Le jour où elle l'avait aidé à se faire passer pour mort aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Quand la jeune sorcière avait retrouvé Severus Rogue, il était dans un sale état mais bien vivant. Il avait repris connaissance, délirant. Il semblait obsédé par le fait de voir disparaitre, de vouloir qu'on l'oublie. Dans le doute, elle avait gardé le secret, le cachant et le soignant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec les maigres connaissances qu'elle avait. Au début, elle avait culpabilisé de mentir à Ron et à Harry, se promettant de raisonner son professeur pour pouvoir leur dire la vérité mais même quand il avait repris pleinement ses moyens, il n'avait pas voulu révéler au monde qu'il était en vie. Et elle avait fini par chérir ce secret. Elle aimait que quelque chose dans sa vie ne tourne pas autour de ses deux amis.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été évident de subvenir à leurs besoins à tous les deux, surtout maintenant que la jeune femme était seule et sans parents mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. Il s'était montré reconnaissant… Parfois. Elle attendit donc qu'il lui présente sa dernière requête en date, souci administratif ou financier. Après une brève hésitation, il se lança :

« Je… Je suis venu vous dire que je n'avais plus besoin de vous. En conséquence, cela parait plus judicieux de cesser nos entrevues. Surtout pour vous. »

L'ancien professeur fut surpris de la détresse qui s'afficha sur le visage de celle qui avait été son élève. A vrai dire, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il aurait pu se passer de son soutient **(soutien)** mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à mettre fin à sa dépendance. Dans les premiers temps, il n'avait d'autre hâte que de se débarrasser d'elle, maudissant sa faiblesse et son incapacité à se débrouiller seul. D'abord affaibli par ses blessures, il aurait pu récupérer son indépendance en révélant au monde qu'il avait survécu, surtout une fois son nom rétabli. Cependant, Severus avait trouvé dommage de ne pas profiter de cette si belle occasion pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Grâce à Hermione, il avait guéri, il s'était remis et avait fini par partir vivre dans le sud de l'Italie. Il vivait dans un village principalement moldu mais une petite communauté sorcière lui permettre de subvenir à ses besoins en vendant des potions. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait bien. Peut-être pas totalement heureux mais bien. C'était déjà une belle évolution pour lui. Juste bien, loin de son pays, entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant, il revenait régulièrement en Angleterre juste pour _**la**_ voir.

« C'est si soudain, murmura la jeune sorcière, juste assez fort pour être entendue.

-Vous trouvez ? répliqua-t-il. Il est plus que temps au contraire. Vous devriez être soulagée de vous débarrasser de … de moi. »

C'était loin d'être le cas.

Si pendant bien des mois, leurs échanges se limitaient au strict minimum, les choses avaient peu à peu évoluées. Il lui avait appris tellement de choses, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait un vrai talent pour les potions mais qu'elle devait apprendre à se détacher et se laisser guide par son instinct et son imagination. La détourner des livres, un bel exploit qu'il avait été le premier à réaliser. Sans les conseils avisés de son ancien professeur, elle ne serait jamais devenue la pharmacomage la plus réputée du Chemin de Traverse. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Leurs conversations avaient débordé du cadre des potions depuis longtemps. Elle s'en souvenait d'une en particulier, une après-midi, à peine un an plus tôt.

C'était une journée pluvieuse, Harry et Ron travaillaient et elle était seule dans la grande bibliothèque du 12 Square Grimmaurd à consulter un vieil ouvrage sur les plantes utilisées en pharmacomagie.

Il était arrivé vers 14h. Elle ignorait comment mais il savait toujours où elle était. Et surtout si elle était seule. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait levé la plupart des protections qui entouraient la maison pendant la guerre, ne voulant plus vivre dans la peur du passé.

Alors que l'orage s'intensifiait à l'extérieur, elle avait fait du thé et ils avaient discuté pendant des heures et refait le monde. Le temps fila sans qu'ils ne s'en préoccupent. Ils furent ramenés violement à la réalité quand la porte d'entrée claqua et que la voix de Ginny résonna dans la maison :

« Hermione ? Les garçons ? »

Les deux sorciers s'étaient levés d'un bond, jetant un œil sur la table où trônaient deux tasses, preuve accablante que la jeune femme n'avait pas passé son après-midi seule. D'un coup de baguette magique, il avait fait disparaitre sa tasse mais alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre congé, il s'était figé. Elle se trouvait plus proche de lui qu'il ne le croyait, leurs corps se touchant presque. Il avait levé sa main, à peine conscient de son geste. Il allait la poser sur le visage de la jeune femme quand les pas de la fille Weasley s'étaient faits entendre à leur étage.

« Hermione ? Tu es encore dans la bibliothèque ? »

Rogue transplana sans un mot, la laissant confuse et incapable de se remettre de l'émotion qui venait de la traverser. Quelques secondes après son départ, Ginny faisait son entrée.

« Super, tu es là ! On va pouvoir commencer à préparer le repas de ce soir… Ça va ? Tu as l'air toute bizarre.

-Oui, oui. J'étais perdue dans mon livre, tu me connais… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espéra convaincant mais son amie était déjà repartie, toute excitée à l'idée de la soirée qui se profilait. Comme si c'était la première fois que les Weasley se réunissaient autour d'un diner.

Hermione était encore troublée. Il s'était passé quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, pas anticipé… Mais qu'elle souhaitait voir se reproduite, elle ne pouvait le nier. Aussitôt, elle s'en voulut, elle était avec Ron, elle ne devait pas avoir envie… Avoir des envies pour un autre. Encore moins lui. Il n'avait probablement rien ressenti, elle s'était monté la tête toute seule et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'enlève cette idée de l'esprit. Rapidement !

Elle se trompait.

Severus, lui, n'essaya pas de se voiler la face. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser Hermione Granger. Par contre, il mit ça sur le compte d'une faiblesse passagère et se dit qu'il était plus que temps qu'il commence à voir des gens… à voir des femmes. Passer à autre chose. Il n'était attiré par elle que parce qu'elle était le pivot de sa vie. Son point d'accroche. Il devait apprendre à se passer d'elle, surtout qu'il pouvait se le permettre désormais. S'il la voyait moins souvent, il oublierait son inclinaison en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour faire du Polynectar.

Ce soir-là, Ron demanda à Hermione de l'épouser.

Ce soir-là, Severus Rogue sortit boire un verre dans le petit bar du village dans lequel il vivait dans le simple but de faire connaissance avec de nouvelles têtes même si cela fut une épreuve pour lui.

Ce soir-là, Hermione fut incapable de répondre « oui » spontanément à la demande de Ron.

Ce soir-là, Severus rencontra une femme superbe du nom de Séléna avec laquelle il eut une aventure de plusieurs mois mais qui se révéla incapable de lui faire oublier _**son**_ « insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout ».

HGSR

Hermione se secoua pour reprendre contact avec le moment présent. Depuis cette après-midi, il n'était quasiment plus venu la voir. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'amouracher d'une femme aussi insignifiante qu'elle. Elle ne serait jamais que son élève.

« Vous me manquerez, lui avoua-t-elle. »

Il lui manquait déjà atrocement depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'espacer ses visites.

Rogue fut surpris de son aveux. Se pourrait-il qu'elle… ?

Non !

Il n'avait qu'à la regarder dans cette horrible robe de mariée. C'était quoi cette manie de s'enticher de Gryffondor pas faites pour lui. Des femmes belles et intelligentes qui lui préféraient de sombres crétins qui ne les méritaientpas. En mettant sa mauvaise foi de côté, il reconnaissait que lui non plus ne les méritait pas.

Pourtant…

A cet instant, dans le regard de la jeune femme, il n'y avait que de la tristesse et une autre émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier… Il fallait qu'il parte. Vite. Avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Il recula d'un pas, sans pouvoir détourner les yeux, regrettant déjà sa décision de ne plus la voir mais trop fier pour revenir en arrière. C'était plus prudent de toute façon. La voir mariée ne serait qu'une souffrance de plus dont il pouvait se passer.

Il ne la verrait plus et laisserait le temps faire son œuvre, il l'oublierait. Ou pas. Qu'importe.

« Attendez, le supplia-t-elle. Je… Enfin. Vous… »

Elle s'avança tremblante vers lui. Elle se sentait ridicule dans cette robe qu'elle n'avait pas envie de porter. La sorcière posa sa main sur le torse de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un frison la parcouru quand il posa sa main sur la sienne. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et tout le reste disparu autour d'eux. Ils replongèrent dans cette ambiance intime qui les avait troublés des mois en arrière. Alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, ils furent _**encore**_ interrompus.

« Hermione, tu es prête ? On t'attend ! cria Harry de l'autre côté de la porte. »

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Non, Harry, lui répondit-elle en maitrisant les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger. Laisse-moi encore… Encore du temps. »

Elle entendit son ami grogner derrière la porte mais elle ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à épouser Ron et perdre Severus le même jour. Toutefois, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ces deux évènements étaient-ils liés ?

Ron n'était qu'un ami, elle le savait et depuis longtemps pourtant elle s'apprêtait à se marier avec lui, juste pour ne pas le blesser. Sauf que personne ne se souciait de savoir ce qui la blessait elle.

« Je ne veux pas l'épouser, dit-elle simplement. »

Elle voulait qu'il le sache, sans rien attendre en retour.

« Venez avec moi alors, lui proposa-t-il sans trop y croire. »

Il s'étonna lui-même mais dut bien reconnaitre qu'il en avait envie. Il n'avait aucune bonne raison de le nier. Longtemps, il avait eu _**besoin**_ d'elle pour sa survie, maintenant, il avait juste _**envie**_ de sa présence. Severus avait essayé de la sortir de son esprit et de sa vie en se perdant dans les bras de Séléna, sans aucun effet. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que l'italienne était une belle femme mais elle n'était pas Hermione. Il ne voulait que cette insupportable Gryffondor. Son insupportable Gryffondor. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il pouvait avoir à nouveau des sentiments pour une femme. Et encore moins une femme bien plus jeune que lui et qui avait été son élève.

A cet instant, il ne luttait plus contre ses désirs. Il craignait qu'elle le repousse mais vu le sourire qu'elle lui accordait, il avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

« Cinq minutes. »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je dois me changer, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Oui, en effet, reconnut-il. »

Severus lui lâcha la main, craignant bien malgré lui qu'elle ne **change** d'avis.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de considérations superflues ni de pudeur exagérée, cela aurait été ridicule alors qu'elle se préparait à tout abandonner pour lui. La robe de mariée glissa sur le sol et dans un sursaut de respect, Hermione la déposa sur le lit. Elle enfila une chemise et une paire de jeans avant d'échanger ses escarpins contre des baskets.

« Je suis prête !

-Laisse ta baguette, lui ordonna-t-il avec douceur, renonçant pour la première fois au vouvoiement entre eux. Ils pourraient te retrouver trop facilement avec. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a un très bon fabricant à Rome. »

Elle n'hésita pas, posant sa baguette sur la robe de Molly à côté de sa bague de fiançailles.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle était dans les bras de son ancien professeur qui ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon sobrement décoré. Les volets étaient clos pour protéger la pièce du soleil éclatant qui brillait à l'extérieur. Hermione n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder plus longuement sur le décor, Severus venait enfin de capturer ses lèvres sans que personne ne vienne les interrompre. Une tension trop longtemps refoulée était en train de se libérer.

Viendrait un moment où il leur faudrait parler, construire leur nouvelle vie à deux. Ça ne serait pas simple, surtout pour lui mais pour l'instant, ils avaient d'autres préoccupations. Leurs corps avaient besoin de faire plus amplement connaissance.

L'homme souleva sa nouvelle compagne et l'allongea sur le canapé au centre du salon. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, souhaitant toucher ce corps qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'apercevoir lorsqu'elle s'était changée devant lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui. Hermione n'avait connu qu'un seul homme dans sa vie et cela n'avait jamais été sensationnel. Elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, de le décevoir. Toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent quand elle sentit la bouche de l'homme glisser le long de son cou alors qu'une main se faufilait sous sa chemise. Elle s'abandonna aux délices que lui offrait son ancien professeur.

HGSR

Pendant ce temps, Ginny, perdant patience, monta dans son ancienne chambre d'enfant avec la ferme intention de trainer Hermione par la peau des fesses pour qu'elle se marie. Harry attendait toujours sagement devant la porte mais sa femme était loin d'être aussi patiente.

« Bon, Hermione, je suis sûre que tu es parfaite, il faut sortir maintenant ! Je te préviens, je vais entrer avec Harry dans 5 secondes et tant pis pour toi si t'es en petite culotte ! »

En joignant le geste à la parole, elle abaissa la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre avec un sourire qui se fana bien vite.

La robe, la bague, la baguette.

Les choses semblaient plus que claires.

Alors que Ginny se mettait à paniquer, délirant sur tous les scénarii possibles et s'inquiétant pour son frère, une panique bien différente s'emparait de Harry.

Quoi qu'il puisse arriver par la suite, jamais au grand jamais les Weasley ne devaient apprendre que quelques mois plus tôt, il avait eu une conversation avec Hermione dans laquelle il lui avait fortement conseillée de quitter Ron…

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop et que vous prendrez du plaisir à cette lecture._

_Merci beaucoup à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont pris le temps de mettre la fic dans leurs favoris ou de laisser un commentaire._

**Chapitre 2**

Une fête battait son plein au Terrier pour célébrer les fiançailles de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Toute la famille de rouquins avait été choquée que la jeune femme n'ait pas répondu affirmativement tout de suite. Mais comme elle avait fini par dire oui, ils s'étaient montrés magnanime envers cette pauvre Hermione qui avait dû être tellement émue qu'elle n'avait pas su comment réagir, évidemment.

La principale concernée, elle, se sentait plus étouffée que d'humeur festive. A peine une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, elle avait failli embrasser un autre homme et elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Prétextant avoir la tête qui tourne à cause de l'alcool, elle était allée prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Son meilleur ami ayant remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son verre de la soirée ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur les marches du perron.

-Bien sûr. J'ai juste un peu abusé du vin. L'émotion, tu vois… »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête même s'il n'était pas dupe du mensonge.

« Je voulais te demander pardon, j'aurais dû le faire avant, sans doute, mais c'est le genre de situation qu'on repousse en se trouvant de fausses excuses mais aujourd'hui, il est plus que temps.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que tu me racontes Harry, avoua Hermione plus que perplexe.

-Je m'excuse… Je te demande pardon d'avoir été un si piètre ami.

-Harry…

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu as toujours été là. Toujours vraiment ! En quatrième année quand tout le monde m'a tourné le dos**,** tu n'as pas cru que j'avais mis mon nom dans la coupe. Et je ne parle même pas de la chasse aux Horcruxes…. Je n'aurai pas assez de mes dix doigts pour compter toutes les fois où tu as été là pour moi. Même dans les pires moments. Et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas toujours été des plus reconnaissants… J'ai même parfois été carrément injuste envers toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle.

-Si, c'est grave. Parce que je n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps pour te rendre la pareille, pour être vraiment un bon ami pour toi. »

Hermione dévisagea son ami, de plus en plus perdue. C'était vrai qu'il s'était montré injuste avec elle, parfois. Mais ils étaient des adolescents pris dans une guerre qui les dépassait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Je t'aime Hermione… Pas comme j'aime Ginny, évidemment s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Tu comptes énormément pour moi et je tiens à te savoir heureuse… Et … Et je _**sais**_ que tu ne le seras jamais totalement avec Ron. Et tu le sais aussi, sinon tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'autant de temps pour répondre. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu as accepté. Par loyauté ? Pour ne pas le blesser ? Mais qui s'inquiète de ne pas te blesser toi ? De ton bonheur ?

-Les Weasley, commença-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglots. Depuis que mes parents sont… partis, ils ont été ma famille.

-Alors c'est ça ? Par reconnaissance envers eux, tu vas épouser leur fils ? »

La jeune sorcière baissa la tête honteuse. Oui, elle admettait qu'il y avait de ça. Son affection pour Ron ressemblait à celle qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry. A 18 ans que savait-elle vraiment des sentiments ? Et ensuite, comment aurait-elle pu partir alors qu'en dehors de Harry, son univers était envahi de têtes rousses ? Enfin, en dehors de Harry et de son ancien professeur… Mais Harry était marié à Ginny alors il était presque un Weasley aussi.

« Hermione, reprit Harry, tu te souviens pourquoi tu as embrassé Ron la première fois ?

-Parce que j'avais des sentiments pour lui… »

Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « Tu veux vraiment me faire croire ça ? »

« Parce qu'il s'est soucié des elfes de maison, reconnu Hermione. Mais je l'aimais vraiment ! Je le croyais… Toi à Poudlard, tu as rencontré l'amour de ta vie et…

-Et toi, non. Dans un mauvais film moldu, votre histoire serait une amourette de lycée sans avenir.

-C'est trop tar Harry. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas _**leur**_ faire ça.

-Comme tu veux, capitula Harry. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. Il n'est jamais trop tard. Jamais. »

La conversation s'était arrêtée là mais il avait gardé l'espoir qu'elle n'aille pas jusqu'au bout. Il avait été heureux qu'elle parte, même s'il avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Et qu'il estimait qu'elle aurait quand même pu choisir un meilleur jour pour tout abandonner.

HGSR

Harry rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de travail et il fut déçu de trouver une maison vide. Sa femme et son fils avaient passé la journée avec Molly et Fleur, il pouvait parier qu'elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Il allait probablement passer la soirée tout seul.

Sauf qu'en rentrant dans sa chambre, il remarqua immédiatement que la bougie sur sa table de chevet était allumée. Ce n'était pas un simple objet de décoration. Il avait plus d'un an à la concevoir, demande de l'aide discrètement, sans trop en révéler sur ses intentions, surtout à sa famille.

Quand Hermione avait disparu, les Weasley et lui-même l'avaient cherchée mais devant le peu de résultats obtenus, il était vite apparu que la jeune femme était entourée de sortilèges de protection. Et même de très haut niveau d'après Arthur.

Harry avait créé cette bougie en désespoir de cause. L'inquiétude des Weasley avait laissé place à la colère mais le jeune homme n'avait pu renoncer. Il espérait qu'un jour, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, les sortilèges de protection seraient levés. Et ce jour-là, il serait prêt. Si la bougie s'allumait, il n'aurait qu'à souffler la flamme pour se retrouver auprès de son amie.

Ce jour-là était arrivé.

Il n'hésita qu'une seule seconde. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, Il avait récupéré sa cape d'invisibilité, ne sachant pas où il allait atterrir et il tenait la bougie entre ses mains tremblantes. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il souffla sur la flamme.

Une sensation étrange, une perte d'équilibre. Tout se stabilisa rapidement.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il se trouvait dans un hôpital moldu, en face d'une chambre à la porte fermée.

Hermione était-elle vraiment là ? Et dans quel état ? Malade ? Blessée ? N'allait-il la retrouver que pour la perdre à nouveau ?

Le couloir étant désert, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et la dissimula ainsi que sa baguette. Il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne au monde à qui il aurait pu penser.

« Professeur Rogue ?

-Je ne suis plus professeur, répondit ce dernier avant de refermer la porte. »

HGRS

Installée confortablement dans son lit, Hermione se reposait après sa journée éprouvante. Enfoncée dans ses coussins, elle attendait que Severus revienne avec le thé qu'elle lui avait demandé. Son attente fut de courte durée, vu que l'homme revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard sans même être sorti de la chambre. Dès qu'elle vit son visage fermé, elle sut qu'il y avait un problème.

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de lever les sortilèges de protection ? commença-t-il.

-Oui et je me souviens aussi qu'on a décidé que c'était plus prudent vu que j'allais être entre les mains de médecins moldus et que ça risquait de perturber les traitements non magiques.

-j'en conviens… C'était juste pour te prévenir que Potter attendait devant la porte de la chambre. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et murmura pour elle-même :

« Harry… »

Son compagnon la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir de résignation et d'aller ouvrir à leur visiteur inattendu et indésirable selon Severus.

Harry était pétrifié après le bref mais intense échange avec son ancien professeur. Apparemment sa bougie ne marchait vraiment pas. Au lieu de sa meilleure amie, il avait trouvé une personne qu'il croyait morte. Ou peut-être qu'il était mort ? Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sauf que cette fois, Rogue lui fit signe d'entrer. Hésitant et pas vraiment rassuré, tremblant comme une première année de Poudlard, le jeune homme entra dans la chambre, se préparant au pire.

Finalement, son sortilège fonctionnait ! Elle était là, dans un lit d'hôpital, certes mais elle semblait aller bien. Oubliant Rogue, il se précipita au chevet de sa meilleure amie.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu es vraiment là ! Pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital ? »

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais la présence de son ancien professeur, qui aurait dû être mort, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione fit un signe de tête vers un berceau que le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué. S'y trouvait un nouveau-né qui dormait profondément et qu'un bracelet identifiait comme Kiara Rogue. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour mettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Et quand il comprit enfin, un fou rire s'empara de lui qu'il eut bien du mal à calmer.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça mais…. C'est assez logique en fin de compte !

-Logique ? demanda Severus.

-Vous êtes vraiment faits pour être ensemble, je trouve. Quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est presque évident. Sauf que forcément, vu que vous étiez censé être mort… »

Il regarda le couple dans l'attente d'explications. Rogue se contenta de hausser les épaules et de prendre dans ses bras sa fille qui s'agitait dans son berceau. Il s'installa ensuite dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, faisant clairement comprendre à Hermione qu'il ne comptait pas se justifier devant Potter. Alors la jeune femme fit signe à Harry de s'assoir près d'elle et lui raconta tout. Du jour qui avait vu s'éteindre Voldemort jusqu'à celui où elle s'était enfuie avec Severus.

« Ouaw, fut tout ce que Harry fut capable de dire.

-Tu vas le dire à… Enfin, aux… demanda la jeune maman inquiète.

-Non, répondit aussitôt son ami. Je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée. Au Terrier, tu es celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

Les deux anciens Gryffondor ne purent retenir un rire à cette remarque.

Puis il fallut reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Non ne nous reverrons donc plus… »

C'était une constatation déchirante mais inévitable. Harry avait épousé Ginny et avec elle toute la famille Weasley. Hermione était la mauvaise fille qui avait abandonné Ron devant l'autel. Ils n'avaient plus l'âge des rendez-vous secrets même sans romance.

« On pourrait s'écrire… de manière moldue, proposa Hermione d'une petite voix. »

Ce n'était pas une solution idéale, loin de là mais il leur fallait quelque chose pour apaiser leur peine à l'idée d'une nouvelle séparation. Une séparation bien définitive cette fois. Elle lui donna son adresse et il promit de lui écrire dès qu'il aurait ouvert une boîte postale où elle pourrait lui répondre.

Une très longue étreinte plus tard, Harry transplana, espérant être de retour chez lui avant sa femme. Lui cacher qu'il avait retrouvé Hermione était une chose, lui mentir pour justifier son absence serait bien plus dur pour lui. La chance lui sourit et il rentra dans une maison vide. Ce soir-là, Harry s'endormit avec le cœur plus léger.

HGSR

Severus avait tressailli en voyant le Survivant enlacer la mère de son enfant. Il mordit discrètement sa langue pour se retenir d'envoyer une remarque acide au jeune homme. Il se devait d'avoir confiance en sa compagne, elle avaittout abandonné pour lui. Cela n'empêchait pas les angoisses. Après toutes ces années, il continuait de craindre qu'elle puisse un jour le quitter. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Il ne le montrait _**plus**_. Plus depuis une dispute qui avait failli leur être fatale, du moins le croyait-il.

Cela était de sa faute, évidement, il en était convaincu. Cela avait commencé comme n'importe quelle dispute de couple, pour un détail, une broutille, sans intérêt jusqu'à ce que le ton monte. Et il avait lâché la phrase de trop.

« Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, rien ne t'empêche de retourner te jeter dans les bras de Weasley ! »

Il regretta ses paroles avant même d'avoir fini de les prononcer, il sut qu'il venait de faire une monstrueuse connerie. Voilà, elle allait partir, avec sa bénédiction qui plus est !

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à affronter la tempête qui allait se déchainer sur lui et qui serait amplement méritée. Mais au lieu des cris, il ne reçut qu'une étreinte de la part de Hermione. Il avait dans ses bras une jeune femme en larme et tremblante.

« Ne… Ne t'avise plus… Plus jamais une horreur pareille ! Plus jamais ! »

Sa voix était entrecoupée par des sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser.

« Traite-moi de ce que tu veux, dis-moi de partir si tu ne me supporte plus mais ne doute jamais … Jamais de moi ! Ne doute jamais que je veux être ici. Ici avec toi…. Avec toi et ton sale caractère de maudit Serpentard ! »

Severus n'osait croire à sa chance, quelques instants plus tôt, il voyait déjà son bonheur réduit en miettes par sa faute. Pourtant, déjà un sourire renaissait sur ses lèvres, hésitant et angoissé mais un sourire quand même.

« Je savais ce que je faisais quand j'ai décidé de te suivre, continua Hermione. Oui c'était sur un coup de tête mais jamais, jamais tu m'entends, jamais je n'ai eu le moindre regret à ce sujet… Je t'aime. »

Ce soir-là, Severus se promit de ne plus douter de Hermione… Ou au moins d'essayer de ne pas lui montrer quand il se mettait à paniquer.

Ce soir-là, Kiara fut conçue entre deux êtres follement épris l'un de l'autre.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, sa fille endormie dans ses bras, Severus se leva et vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit où Hermione vint immédiatement se blottir contre son épaule. Entouré de sa famille, l'ancien directeur des Serpentard réalisa qu'il était bel et bien heureux. Simplement heureux.

Fin

Et voilà, c'est fini, je pense que certaines (certains ?) auraient voulu plus de moment de la vie de Severus et Hermione mais dîtes vous que tout va bien et que du coup, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

Au plaisir de vous recroiser sur une autre fanfiction.


End file.
